Lembaran Baru
by shinkane von einzbern
Summary: For Bang Kise Ganteng/"Sesungguhnya Allah beserta orang-orang yang sabar."/SasuSaku/AU/Islamic Content/OOC/Complete
**…**

 _Malam menyapa_

 _Dalam hening doa terpanjatkan pada Sang Maha Kuasa_

 _Ada secercah cahaya untuknya_

 _Untuk ia yang engkau cinta_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Lembaran Baru**

naruto©masashi kishimoto

 **For Bang Kise Ganteng**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku - AU - Islamic Content - OOC - Etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rintik hujan di waktu Subuh membuat orang-orang enggan beranjak dari ranjangnya. Mereka justru merapatkan kembali selimut mereka. Suara adzan yang terdengar mereka abaikan.

 _"Nanti saja. Baru juga adzan."_

Dan tanpa sadar mereka kembali terlelap, mengabaikan panggilan dari Sang Ilahi.

Aa, berharap Dia masih memberi waktu.

…

Tetapi diantara mereka yang mengabaikan panggilan tersebut, masih ada orang-orang yang meninggalkan ranjang mereka dan beranjak pergi ke masjid. Di tengah rintik hujan, mereka rela menempuh jarak untuk pergi ke masjid dan melakukan shalat Subuh berjamaah.

Masih ada orang-orang yang demikian cintanya pada Sang Pemilik Alam Semesta. Pun halnya dengan sepasang suami-istri yang tengah menunaikan kewajiban mereka sebagai seorang Muslim.

Uchiha Sasuke menjadi imam shalat bagi istrinya, Uchiha Sakura.

Berdua mereka mendekatkan diri pada Sang Pencipta. Setelahnya mereka berdoa. Wajah keduanya menjadi lebih cerah. Sasuke tersenyum pada sang istri.

Aa, betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Sakura.

Dalam hati pun rasa syukur itu ia panjatkan.

…

Pasangan suami-istri tersebut belum lama menikah. Usia pernikahan mereka baru tiga bulan. Masih hangat-hangatnya. Cinta keduanya masih terasa sangat membara. Banyak hal romantis yang mereka berdua lakukan. Tak peduli meski Sasuke jauh lebih muda dua tahun dari Sakura, wanita itu mendapatkan banyak perhatian dari Sasuke. Suaminya itu tau benar bagaimana cara memperlakukan wanita. Ia tau bagaimana cara memperlakukan Sakura hingga wanita itu merasa seperti seorang ratu.

Sakura beruntung menikah dengan Sasuke. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengucap syukur setiap selesai melakukan shalat. Atau ketika Sasuke memanjakannya, memberinya perhatian, ia selalu mengucap syukur kepada Sang Ilahi. Dan semakin lama ia semakin mencintai Sasuke. Bahkan perasaan itu semakin besar.

Wanita itu pun selalu memperlakukan suaminya dengan baik. Ia melayani Sasuke dengan pelayanan yang luar biasa hingga Sasuke tak bisa melihat wanita lain selain istrinya. Di mata dan di hati Sasuke, hanya ada istrinya seorang, Uchiha Sakura. Tak ada yang lain selain itu. Meski di luar sana ia berinteraksi dengan cukup banyak dokter wanita dikarenakan pekerjaannya sebagai marketing obat-obatan, hal itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh padanya. Meski ia digoda, imannya tidak goyah. Karena dipikirannya, hanya ada Sakura.

…

Menjelang setahun pernikahan mereka, Sakura tak kunjung hamil. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura, keduanya pun memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Dokter tersebut bilang bahwa kondisi keduanya tidak mengalami masalah. Mereka berdua sehat. Hanya saja mungkin Allah belum memberikan buah hati kepada mereka. Mungkin itu adalah ujian. Dan mungkin juga agar keduanya bisa menikmati waktu lebih banyak untuk bermesraan dan bercengkerama satu sama lain. Mereka berprasangka baik kepada Allah. Mereka tetap bersyukur dengan segala ketetapan Allah. Karena mereka yakin bahwa Allah telah menyiapkan hadiah yang sangat istimewa jika mereka berdua bersabat dan bersyukur.

Namun, di tahun ketiga pernikahan mereka, Sakura tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikam kesedihannya ketika ia belum juga mengandung seorang anak yang diharapkannya.

"Sayang, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke ketika mendapati wajah pucat istrinya seusai mereka berkonsultasi dengan dokter kandungan. Sakura tersenyum tulus. Tatapan matanya mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Meski dalam hati ia sedih. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ia tak bisa membohongi hatinya bahwa ia merindukan kehadiran buah hati di tengah-tengah pernikahan mereka.

Sasuke balas tersenyum pada Sakura meski ia tau bahwa istrinya hanya tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Pria itu merangkul Sakura dan membawanya keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut. Namun sepanjang perjalanan Sakura hanya diam. Sasuke memperhatikan sang istri. Dirinya sangat khawatir.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura." Sasuke menyentuh tangan Sakura dan menatapnya lembut. Akhirnya Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang suami setelah sebelumnya ia hanya memandangi jalanan dari dalam taksi yang mereka naiki.

Namun ucapan Sasuke seolah tak memberikan efek apapun pada Sakura. Ia masih tak bersuara. Wajahnya tertunduk memandangi tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya. Ekspresinya benar-benar sedih.

Melihat sang istri, hati Sasuke pun ikut sedih. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi menghibur istrinya tersebut. Sakura sama sekali tak mau bicara bahkan setelah mereka tiba di rumah mereka. Istrinya itu seolah kehilangan cahayanya.

…

Sejak hari itu, Sakura menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Namun bukan berarti ia lalai melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri. Ia tetap melayani Sasuke meski suasana hatinya tidak kunjung membaik. Hingga suatu ketika, di suatu malam yang pada saat itu hujan lebat, Sakura berbicara serius pada suaminya. Hal yang tak disangka oleh Sasuke. Hal yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh dirinya.

"Kamu boleh menikah lagi, Sasuke …."

Wanita itu menatap lurus mata Sasuke. Ada keseriusan di sana. Dan Sasuke berusaha menyelami perasaan yang terkubur dalam-dalam melalui tatapan mata sang istri. Ia menyentuh tangan Sakura lembut, menatap dalam mata hijau milik sang istri. Tatapan penuh cinta yang tak pudar sedikitpun meski sudah bertahun-tahun menikah.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku." Sasuke berkata lembut, penuh perhatian. "Apa kamu ingat alasan kita berdua menikah?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura terdiam berusaha mengingat. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kita menikah … karena Allah. Untuk beribadah, menyempurnakan separuh agama kita, dan untuk mencari keridhoan-Nya," lanjut Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya paham. Hatinya perlahan mulai terbuka. "Apa yang terjadi dalam pernikahan kita ini, itu adalah ujian. Dan Allah tidak akan memberikan cobaan melebihi batas kemampuan hamba-Nya," jeda sejenak, Sasuke pun melanjutkan, "Kita sebagai hamba, apapun yang kita alami, baik ataupun buruk, kita harus mensyukurinya. Kita harus selalu berprasangka baik sama Allah. Karena Allah Maha Tahu. Dia-lah yang tau mana yang terbaik untuk hamba-Nya. Dan Sakura, ujian ini Insya Allah sebagai tanda bahwa Allah sayang sama kita."

Sasuke tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Setetes airmata jatuh membasahi tangannya. Sakura tanpa sadar meneteskan airmatanya kala menyadari kesalahannya. Karena kesedihannya yang mendalam, ia melupakan bahwa Allah itu ada. Bahwa segala yang terjadi padanya adalah atas kehendak-Nya. Bahwa Allah masih sayang pada-Nya.

Mungkin itu adalah teguran. Mungkin itu adalah ujian. Namun apapun itu, ia harus menerimanya. Apalah dayanya sebagai seorang hamba selain berserah diri kepada Tuhan-nya. Tak ada yang lebih mengetahui selain Pencipta-nya sendiri.

"Astaghfirullah. Astaghfirullah. Astaghfirullah." Berkali-kali Sakura memohon ampun pada Allah. Dalam hati berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi. Sasuke memeluknya penuh sayang.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk menikah lagi, Sakura. Jadi … aku mohon jangan katakan hal itu lagi," ucap Sasuke disela pelukannya pada Sakura. Istrinya itu mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke," lirihnya. Sasuke mengusap punggung Sakura dan menenangkan wanita itu. Beberapa menit kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura dalam.

"Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu, Sakura."

…

 _"…_ _Allah tidak akan membebani seseorang di luar batas kesanggupannya." (QS. Al-Baqarah: 286)_

 _…_

Dua tahun setelah kejadian itu, Sakura dinyatakan positif hamil. Ia senang bukan main. Sasuke tak pernah melihat istrinya sebahagia itu. Dan dirinya pun tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah kebahagiannya. Kehidupan mereka pun lengkap sudah.

Anak kembar hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Tanggung jawab mereka pun bertambah. Ya, tanggung jawab untuk mendidik anak-anak mereka menjadi manusia yang bertaqwa. Untuk menjadi manusia yang berjalan di atas agama Allah. Dan semua itu membutuhkan ilmu.

Karena mereka berharap, anak-anak mereka akan menjadi jalan mereka menuju surga.

…

 _"Sesungguhnya Allah beserta orang-orang yang sabar." (QS. Al Anfal: 46)._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **the end - 1,164 words**

* * *

Alhamdulillah akhirnya kelaaaarr... Hahahaha.

Buat adek **Bang Kise Ganteng** yang minta dibuatin fic tema suami istri, kakak cuma bisa bikin begini dek. Padahal aslinya gak niat begini dek :( tapi pas ngetik ngapa jadi begini dek? Gak paham kakak. Hahaha./abaikan

Mudah-mudahan suka ya... dan gak mengecewakan. Aamiin. :D

Judul diambil dari lagunya Ali Sastra. Hehehe. Karena saya bingung mesti ngasih judul apa. LoL

Apalagi yak... hmmm... oh iya, Insya Allah saya akan menghapus fanfic-fanfic saya yang Canon de el el. :D Alasannya karena... ada deh. Hahahahaha.

Yasudahlah itu saja... klo ada yang mau ditanya, silahkan gapapa. Bisa PM.

Terima kasih semuanya. Dan mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu. :)

Semoga Allah senantiasa memberikan hidayah-Nya untuk kita semua. Aamiin.


End file.
